


【琴白】一夜清談

by amethyst24



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst24/pseuds/amethyst24
Summary: Emma因為Kate的死而傷心，Jean來安慰她。
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Kudos: 4





	【琴白】一夜清談

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：Dawn of X背景， Kate的屍體被Bishop發現並帶了回來。然而五人組並不能成功復活Kate。
> 
> 「」為兩人的腦交對話，“”為兩人的語言對話

Emma 躺在床上，她的腦子裡一遍遍地回想著透過Bishop的眼睛第一次看到漂浮在水裡的Kate的屍體。Emma不斷地在想，究竟是哪一步走錯了，為什麼會這樣。Storm的那一巴掌，儘管她是情急之下不能控制自己而打自己的，但那一巴掌把自己從悲痛憤怒打進了無助。她甚至有點感謝Storm打自己，因為那能清楚地點清她不能在保護好同伴的情況下把她推上了紅皇后的位置。

「Kate, Kate... 你在哪裡，我的朋友」Emma心中無助地吶喊。

「Emma?」她的腦海中傳來了一個聲音，她知道這個聲音屬於誰。「這個人，」Emma心裡很輕地苦嘆了一下，「她來幹什麼」

「你想得太大聲了，一個Omega程度的心靈感應很容易就會不小心聽到。」Jean的聲音很溫柔，就像在對孩子解釋著什麼「當然，如果教授戴著認真地聽一下，就算不是omega程度，他也會聽到的。」

「那他可沒有像你這樣，直接就闖進來了。」Emma毫不客氣地回應。

「親愛的，相信我，教授只是因為沒有聽到。不然如果他能感受到你的情緒，他可能已經在敲你門了。」Jean笑著在她的腦海裡回應，她有點愉悅的聲音讓Emma感到放鬆了一點，這很難得。很多時候她們的對話都是劍拔弩張，恨不得往死裡嘲諷對方。上次說那雙鞋的時候不就這樣麼。

「噢，所以你當起教授來了。你真是他的好學生，不是麼。你們都是。」Emma回答得有點冷漠，儘管她明白Jean是出於好意來跟她聊天。

「我永遠都不會是教授，我只是來關心我的朋友。但是你不好奇嗎，為什麼教授沒有來，你不想去看看？」Jean不太確定要怎麼和Emma討論Kate的事，所以她決定從女人都愛聊的八卦開始，「別進教授的大腦，他會發現的。去看萬磁王的。」

「我又不傻。」

她們接下來各自展開並包裹著對方的思維慢慢向外延伸，進入到了萬磁王的思維裡。

House of X 內  
「噢，親愛的，我的衣服又壞了。」教授坐在萬磁王身上，一副嬌嗔的樣子看著萬磁王。  
「沒事，多買幾件就好了。Emma不是把那個設計師帶回來了嘛。我們繼續。」萬磁王雙手環著教授，準備進行下一波攻勢。  
沒多久，Emma和Jean就聽到了教授放蕩的叫聲和萬磁王低沉的粗喘。

「你說，我要不要腦萬磁王做幾個高難度姿勢呢？」Emma笑著問Jean，儘管對方看不到，但依然會從她的笑聲聽出了調戲。

「如果你不想被教授腦著在寧靜議會上跳舞，我建議你不要。」Jean無奈地說，「我們別停留太久。畢竟是受過教授訓練的人，還是可能會被發現的。」

「所以你現在在哪裡，你可以聽到我的想法至少證明你不在月球上。當然也許因為你是Omega級別的。」Emma從床上坐起來。她在思考Jean為什麼會進到她的腦子裡來。她們之間，好吧，不得不承認，擁有一些三角問題的存在。這也導致她們沒有那麼的親密。不像她和Kate那樣，也不像Jean和Storm那樣。

「我在月球上有點煩，Scott和Logan為了誰吸塵的事情吵起來，我實在是不想看他們吵架。便想著來看看月光。」Jean回答，她說的是事實。作為Scott的妻子，她已經從一開始的見到那兩個人吵架好言相勸到現在的置之不理。孩子們都長大了，但有時她覺得，他們自己都還是孩子。她躺在沙灘上，看著那一輪月亮，靜靜地聽著波浪的聲音，直到她聽到了Emma意識的呼喊，「然後發現你也沒有睡。我希望你知道，我為Kate的事情感到抱歉，但你要相信，我們總會找到辦法的。」

「但是都這麼久了，是我太大意。我原本應該保持和她的聯繫的。」Emma的聲音聽上去很無助。自從她第一次看到五人組可以成功地把變種人帶回來以後，她從來沒有想過她會再失去任何一個戰友。即便教授被刺殺的那一次，儘管她內心害怕，她也相信，教授一定安排好了一切。當她得知Jean把教授帶回來了以後，遠在紐約處理地獄火貿易的她，一個人喝了一整瓶威士忌。那一刻，她相信，不會再有回不來的變種人，一切都在變好。

「Kate知道她在做什麼。她是紅皇后，有些事情，她自己知道要承擔的。」Jean安撫著Emma，「你要來點喝的嗎，我看你今晚是睡不著了。」

「怎麼，你買嗎？」Emma從床上站起來，從酒櫃拿出一瓶威士忌，又去冰箱裡搞了點冰。

「你不要告訴我你偌大一個白皇后宮殿找不出一瓶酒。那我現在過來了。你知道嗎，我知道那個紅皇后不是我的時候，可著實難過了一陣。」Jean原地飛起，來到了地獄火的海灣。「我覺得自己和你不相上下，還是紅頭髮，真的就以為那個位置你是私心想給我的。」

「那Xavier肯定是把你放在夏之席了，你可是一個Summers。」Emma邊吐槽著邊打開房門。

這是Jean第一次進入這個白皇后的宮殿，她甚至不知道Emma的房間在哪裡。還好她用思維導向尋找Emma的思維，跟著大腦中的方向一路走了過來。Emma站在走廊盡頭的房間門，她看上去沒有平日裡白皇后那幅精神模樣。她沒有化妝，歲月卻也沒有在她的臉上留下任何痕跡。大概這就是變種人的基因優勢吧。白皇后披著她最喜歡的羊毛披肩，雙手個拿著一杯酒。

Emma將右手的酒遞給了Jean，逕自走進房門， 走到了落地玻璃窗前，看著海面，什麼都不說。

“你知道嗎，”終於，她們可以開始說話，而不是繼續腦交，”以前我以為，我會一直住在Xavier莊園，和我的家人在一起，那時候，我只有在需要出任務的時候，才會到外面的世界看看。我以為可能一輩子就這樣過了，也挺好的。“ Jean搖了搖手中的酒，喝了一口。

“可是後來，基諾沙屠殺發生了，那時候我才明白，原來我們終是不能這樣平靜地過一輩子。我看著教授和萬磁王為克拉科建國而奔走的時候，我突然間意識到，他們這麼愛對方，卻把更多的愛留給了變種人社會。我想，我是時候要做點什麼。為了孩子們。不止是我的孩子，還有所有的變種人孩子。”

Emma聽著Jean的那句「為了孩子們」，想起自己當初答應教授和萬磁王的時候自己也是這麼說的：“是啊，為了孩子們，我們還有那麼多事情要做。然而Storm說得對，我卻在參加什麼時尚展。”

“你知道Storm不是真心的，你去參加時尚展是為了發展克拉科的經濟，她不會不明白。我們每一個人，都在為這個國家，為了變種人做我們所做的。我們愛這個世界上每一個變種人，因為這樣人類才會正視我們。 我相信，Kate也是這麼想的。而且，我們也會找到殺害她的人，讓那個人付出代價的。” Jean把酒放到床邊的小茶几上，向前一步，伸出手擁抱了Emma。

「當我說我們努力地為每一個變種人努力時，我希望你能明白，我愛你們每一個為了這個世界變得更好的人，你，Kate。我的心裡希望我們一直能活著，這樣我們就能看到一個繁榮的克拉科。看到變種人的未來。她會回來的，就像我一直在你身邊一樣，Emma。她會回來，我們會一直站在一起。」

Jean的話是通過大腦傳向Emma的。這一刻，Emma才意識到，原來有些愛，不是愛情，不是親情，甚至也不是友情。她才發想，她被Jean心裡傳過來的愛包裹著，心中的疲勞和愧疚舒適了一點，對他們會找到方法復活Kate的信心多了一點。

「謝謝你，Marvel Girl，」她喃喃地說。

「我會一直都在，White Queen」Jean很溫柔地回答。

她們又喝了一點，看著遠方的海岸線，還有海上的那輪明月。“你知道，我覺得你應該嘗試睡一覺。我可以幫助你入睡。“Jean對Emma說。  
「或許我已經睡著了呢，你在我的房間裡和我喝酒。這聽上去就是夢境。但是的，我需要你的幫助。」Emma沒有說話，而是通過心靈感應把這句話傳給Jean，放下酒杯，躺到了床上閉上眼睛。  
「或許明天起來你會記得這個酒局，或許你不會，誰知道呢。晚安，Emma，」Jean閉上眼睛，通過心靈感應讓Emma的大腦進入了深度睡眠的狀態，「我愛你」

Jean終是沒有把這個酒局從Emma的記憶中抹去，她看了看熟睡的Emma，優雅地離開。

Emma做了一個夢，夢裡她牽著Jean的手，告訴Scott：「原來我們終會找到下一個更愛的人。」只是醒來後，她對這個夢沒有一點記憶，只記得睡前那個溫柔的金色面具。Emma走到衣櫃旁，拉開一個抽屜，那裡面有各色各樣她找專人訂做的面具，「也許下一次，我會送她一個，誰知道呢。」


End file.
